One example of a known thermal printer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,618 to Keller, et al., is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The aforementioned printer is a center justified printer—meaning that label stock or other like print media is centered with respect to a printhead which is used to mark the media. Other printers are known as edge justified printers—meaning that the label stock or other like print media is located to one side or edge of the printhead.
In general, the print media is routed or passed between a platen roller and the printhead which marks the media. Achieving good print quality and/or proper printer operation is at least partially dependent upon having an appropriate pressure applied to the printhead so that suitable contact is made with the print media. Conversely, applying excessive pressure to the printhead can cause the printhead to abut the media and/or platen roller with too much force thereby resulting in poor print quality or poor printer operation and/or undue wear on the printhead.
In the case of a center justified printer, it is generally acceptable to have a pressure applied to the printhead which is substantially uniform across its width. However, for an edge justified printer, it is often desirable to have a pressure applied to the printhead which is non-uniform across its width, e.g., depending on the width of the media being used at the time. For example, when a media is being used which has a relatively narrow width as compared to the width of the printhead, it may be desirable to have one pressure applied at the end or edge of the printhead to which the media is justified (e.g., an inboard end of the printhead) and relatively less pressure applied at the other end or edge of the printhead (e.g., an outboard end of the printhead).
Accordingly, a new and/or improved printhead adjustment mechanism for edge justified printers is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.